A Man to Believe In
by AC1830
Summary: In The Search, Adam and Ann were just two strangers who's paths crossed when another man took Adam's identity. With the mystery solved, Adam is on his way home and Ann has gone back to her job in the saloon, but is that the end of the story? This is a WHN for The Search.


**A Man to Believe In**

 **Prologue**

Flames from the campfire crackled warmly and cheerfully, reaching out for the first rays of dawn. Coffee was heating and bacon sizzled in the pan. In the distance an owl gave a final hoot as it settled in for its sleep. The sun itself rose lazily to brighten the clear sky and usher in a new day. This morning symphony went unnoticed by the man crouched and balanced on his toes sipping his coffee. He stared across the dancing flames into nothingness, his thoughts in a different place and time.

A burning smell brought Adam Cartwright back to the present. He quickly reached for the pan and dumped the "extra crispy" bacon onto his plate. He ate numbly, not tasting his food at all. He'd just left Placerville and was on his way home, but try as he might, he couldn't get that last meeting with Ann out of his head.

Bolting up and tossing his coffee and bacon crumbs into the fire, Adam scoffed at himself, "This is ridiculous. She doesn't love me, she made that quite clear, twice, by mentioning his name along with mine! Twice!" But, as she stood by his horse in the street, something in her eyes said otherwise, and his heart wouldn't let it go.

Adam moved around the camp in a huff, packing up and saddling Sport. After making sure the campfire was out, he mounted his faithful horse. Sport sensed his master's irritation and pranced nervously as Adam reined him in. He looked back toward Placerville and for a brief, insane moment, thought of riding back there. Instead, Adam reined Sport's head around, and kicked him into a gallop toward home, hoping to outrun the ghosts of Tom Burns and Ann.

 **Chapter 1**

"Dadburnit Adam! You 'bout near hit me in the head with that post. Watch what yer doin' will ya?"

"If you'd stay out of my way you wouldn't get hit!" Adam snarled as he shoved the post into the wagon so hard it made the horses jump and move forward.

"Hey Adam, take it easy. You trying to get these horses to bolt or something?" Joe calmed the horses down, then walked to the back of the wagon. He and Hoss exchanged frustrated looks as Hoss ducked and Joe jumped back when Adam swung another post around to load it into the wagon.

"If you two would move faster we'd have this wagon loaded and be on our way." He glared at them as he bent down for another post.

"Wal, I think you're doing just fine older brother. Think I'll go get the wire to load up."

"Uh yeah, I'll come with you, Hoss, and get the rest of the tools."

Adam threw a scowl at his brothers' backs then proceeded to load the remaining posts into the wagon. By the time he'd finished Hoss and Joe were ready to put the wire and tools in. Hoss drove the wagon while Joe and Adam followed on their horses, Joe leading a pack horse with their food and camping supplies. Hoss noticed Adam's stone face then glanced at Joe, who merely shook his head. It was going to be a long, cold trip to the southern pasture to mend fences.

As they rode, Hoss let his thoughts tumble around in his head. He couldn't figure why Adam was in such a foul mood. He had been ever since he'd gotten home last month from his search for his look-alike, the man who had impersonated him, using Adam's good name to get his money and other things. When asked about the trip, Adam only acknowledged that the man was dead and everything was back to normal with his accounts.

Hoss shook his head. He didn't believe that things were normal for a minute. Adam had been elusive, irritable, dodging questions and downright ornery. Pa had had enough so he sent them all down to the south pasture to check fences and clear water holes. They'd need those areas ready in the next month for the winter herds.

As they neared the site, Hoss had come to only one conclusion. If Adam didn't start talking soon about what was bugging him, then either he or Joe were going to end up pounding it out of him. Either way, it would get settled before they returned home.

o-o-o-o

Adam rode along lost in his thoughts. He was furious to be working with his brothers on the fencing. He wanted to go to the timber camp and get away from everyone's questions for a while but Ben had said that all was well in the camps and the pasture needed the most attention. Adam fumed but said nothing. He knew Hoss and Joe would spend the time trying to get him to talk. The problem wasn't that Adam didn't want to talk, he just didn't know what to say.

He couldn't get Ann out of his head, or heart. He wanted to stay in Placerville, and might have when she came running out of the saloon as he rode by, but her last comment felt like she'd stabbed him straight in the heart, "I'll never forget you, either of you." Adam shifted in his saddle and let a curse slip from his mouth, causing Joe to turn to look at him. Adam just stared straight ahead and kicked Sport into a gallop toward the pasture. Hoss and Joe merely shook their heads. Yep, it was going to be a rough week for everyone.

o-o-o-o

After the first couple of stormy days with Adam, the brothers settled into a routine. Adam worked alone to tear down the broken sections while Hoss and Joe put up the new posts and wire. That at least kept the peace during the day. Evenings were another matter entirely. Adam tried to keep to himself and if forced to be with his brothers he kept his comments to the simplest form. Hoss had tried to get him to talk on the second night but Adam just scowled at him and went to his bedroll.

After dinner on the third night, Adam had gone off to clean the dishes and see to the horses. Joe took that time to talk to Hoss.

Joe kicked at the ground as he stood near the fire. "You know, Hoss, we can't keep going like this. He's gonna explode soon and I sure don't want to be in the way when it happens."

"Yeah I know." Hoss threw a stick into the fire with resignation. "Joe, I think it's a girl that's got him so riled. Somethin' must have happened in Placerville and I reckon he don't know how to settle it."

"A girl? Are you crazy?"

"Shush. Keep yer voice down. Yeah, a girl. I seen it before but somehow this is diff'rent."

The brothers quit talking when Adam approached the camp. He noticed but said nothing. Grabbing his bedroll he moved away to settle for the night.

Hoss stood up and followed his brother.

"What do you want?" Adam snarled as he flipped out his blanket.

"Adam we need ta talk. It's obvious there's somethin' botherin' ya and it needs to be said. Else yer gonna let it out when we're workin' and that could be a might dangerous don't ya think?"

Adam turned to Hoss with fire in his eyes. "You and Joe keep out of my business. I just want to get this job done and head home. Anyone would be edgy with you two nursemaids hovering around and talking behind my back." He poked Hoss in the chest. "I suggest you get some sleep and leave me alone, if you know what's good for you."

Joe stepped closer, his nostrils flared, ready to defend Hoss but Hoss put his arm out to hold his brother back.

"Ain't doin' nothin' of the sort 'til you start talkin' Adam. I reckon it's somethin' having' ta do with a gal. You fell for her but she's there an' you're here. So let's have it. Tell us what's goin' on."

Adam glared at both brothers, then turned his back on them, bending down toward his bedroll. Hoss grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Oh no ya don't. You're gonna talk and we're gonna listen. This has been eatin' at ya since you got home last month. An' it ain't gettin' any better."

Joe stepped up then with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, Adam. We're your brothers. We've all had our troubles with women. Tell us what happened. It sure isn't working the way you're handling it." His dark eyes dared Adam to back down.

Adam looked at Hoss then Joe. He knew they were right but how could he even begin to tell them what he felt about Ann when he didn't even know himself. In his mind it all made him feel like a raving lunatic, or a fool at best. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you win. But not a word till I'm done." Hoss and Joe nodded in agreement. The three brothers settled by the fire as Hoss added more wood to build it up. He also brought out his flask of whiskey to share, allowing Adam the first gulp. Adam raised his eyebrows at the offer.

Hoss just smiled, "Fer medicinal purposes." That broke the ice and got Adam to talking.

Long into the evening, Adam told his story about meeting Ann and her connection to Tom Burns, his "twin". He filled them in on how he began to fall for Ann but she, having been in love with Tom, kept confusing the two men. Adam said he had wanted to stay that last day and see if something could develop between them, and it seemed that Ann had wanted that too but then she mentioned Tom, twice. It was the last time that had sealed it for Adam. He couldn't spend time with her, constantly wondering if she was seeing him or Tom.

Once Adam finished talking the three men stared into the fire, no one willing to speak. Joe was the first to break the silence.

"Adam, this Tom fella aside, if it was just her, Ann, do you think you could actually have any feelings for her? That could, um, grow?" Joe shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, unsure of how to say what he was thinking.

Adam put his hand on Joe's arm. "I know what you're tryin' to say, Joe. I guess I couldn't seem to think that way. It was always her, me and Tom's ghost. I think she really was trying to get me to notice her that day. I mean she spent a lot of time making herself look pretty for me." He smirked and his gaze softened in the fire's glow as he recalled their last drink in the saloon. His expression wasn't lost on his brothers. "It seemed to be working as I recall, but as soon as Tom's name popped out the moment was gone." Adam couldn't sit any longer. He began to pace as he analyzed that last farewell with Ann, and Joe's question.

He turned and studied both his brothers. "You know, you two are something else." He scratched his neck and around under his stubbly chin. "Can you handle the rest of the work here? I think I'll take some of the supplies and go check the line shack west of here. It could do with some repairs too before the first snows come in."

Joe was about to reply but Hoss beat him to it. "Sure brother. We'll divvy it all up tomorrow."

For the first time in a month, Adam smiled. The brothers finished the whiskey then turned in for the night; Joe smiling the broadest when he figured out the line shack didn't have anything to do with Adam's trip the next day.

 **Chapter 2**

The cowboy droned on and on about the cattle drive and how he was looking forward to some fun in the town as soon as his friends got back. He downed the rest of his whiskey and looked to the pretty blonde for more.

"Come on sweetie, bring me more whiskey then you and me will go have some fun." Ignoring the man's wink, she signaled to the barkeeper for another round. As it arrived, more men entered the saloon which drew the cowboy's attention. Ann took that moment to leave the table and head to the bar.

"I'm taking my break now. I'll be back in an hour."

The barkeeper nodded and watched Ann head up to her room. He shook his head unable to understand the change in her over the last few weeks. She just wasn't enjoying her job or the customers anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her smile. A call for a beer took his attention back to the crowded room. It was going to be good business over the next few days with the cattle auction going on. Becoming busy with more orders he quickly forgot about Ann's problems.

Shutting out the noise from the saloon below, Ann leaned against the closed door for a moment before crossing the room to look out the window. The street below was packed with cowboys and horses. The cattle auction was a big event for Placerville. Each day she'd look out hoping against hope to see a familiar face and each day she was deeply disappointed.

Resting her head against the window frame she thought back to that time with Adam. He was a hard one to convince about Tom Burns' troubles and innocence. However, the more they talked the more she became intrigued with this man. Yes, he could have been Tom's twin in looks but she began to see him as the unique man he was. That last day, after the injustices against Tom had been put to right, she wanted so much to impress Adam, make him want to stay in town so they could get to know each other better.

Ann shook her head and slumped down on the bed. She had him. Her new dress had gotten his interest and they had even begun to talk a little until she mentioned Tom. Adam graciously offered a toast to Tom, then she recalled how he had suggested that one day she'd find another man to believe in. Ann looked up at the ceiling of her room and sighed. That was just it, she had found him but she had lost him. He had said those words then leaned over to kiss her. Oh, and what a kiss. But as quickly as it had begun, it was over and Adam was out the door.

Ann touched her lips, then stepped to the window again. In her mind she recalled how she had run after him. He was riding by but stopped when she had called to him. She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she didn't want him to go. So, feeling tongue tied, she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "I'll never forget you." He had smiled so warmly at that. A breath of a moment and...would he have dismounted and swept her into his arms? "Either of you." Ann slammed her hand against the window. Oh why, why, why did she have to say that? His warm smile and bright eyes disappeared and all she got in return was a cool "Thank you" and "Bye."

Ann spun around and studied her room. It was full of her dresses but not much else. She spied the edge of the gold and black dress she had worn that day. She kept it hidden, swearing never to wear it again. It was made to please HIM and no one else. Fingering the fabric an idea sprang to mind. In truth, Ann had to admit it had always been there, but she was afraid to act on it. Not anymore.

Quickly slipping out of her dress she put on her pants, shirt and boots. She packed the gold dress, her blue dress, and several practical items into a bag, grabbed her jacket and hat off the back of the door and left. Downstairs, she told the barkeeper she was leaving, then was gone before he could inquire further.

Over the next hour Ann bought supplies and a strong horse to make the long trip to the Ponderosa. If Adam wasn't coming to her, she would go to him. She had to know if there was anything real for them or was it all just in her head. By noon she was on her way toward Nevada and the man she truly believed in.

o-o-o-o

Adam left his brothers feeling more confident than he had felt since leaving Placerville. As he rode along the Ponderosa trail that would eventually take him toward the Placerville road he had decided this was what he needed to do. He needed to see Ann one more time, to know for sure if she had gotten over Tom and if they could have a future together. He reflected on their previous times together, trying to leave Tom Burns out, and found he did enjoy Ann's company. She was intelligent, feisty, independent, but what he liked most was that she stood up for herself and others, she'd fought for what she believed in.

He spent the first night at the line shack, made some repairs the next day and left some food stores as well. A light snow had fallen during the second night but it didn't hamper his trip. Invigorated by the clear azure sky and the icy air Adam continued his journey.

As the trail took him to the farthest edge of the Ponderosa Adam came across more snow and a single set of horse tracks. He paused and wondered if it could be a drifter taking a shortcut across the ranch. The tracks were coming from the direction in which he was going so he felt secure he wouldn't come across anyone.

As he rode along a niggle of concern edged into his mind. The horse tracks were on the same trail he was following, and something seemed to tell him to turn around, to follow them. After another hour, unable to ignore the feeling any longer, he turned Sport around and galloped back the way he'd come. Eventually, he returned to the spot where he had first noticed the tracks. Further ahead they had veered off the trail and were heading into higher country toward the lake, not a safe route in snowy weather. He nudged Sport forward, carefully following the tracks for the remaining hours of daylight.

That night Adam camped in a small cave, then set out early the next morning after finishing off some roasted rabbit from the night before. He picked up the trail again despite the new snow on the ground and felt it wouldn't be too much longer before he found the lone rider. After a couple of hours he came across a small abandoned camp. He pulled out his rifle and dismounted to scout the area. Exploring the woods around the camp he noticed boot prints for the first time. They confirmed he was following only one person but it was the size of the prints that had him concerned. Rooted to the spot, his mind in turmoil, his breath producing frozen puffs of air, he took in the surrounding view.

Adam's dark eyes scanned the ring of mountains in the distance before turning to study the campsite. With his booted foot he kicked the snow away from a circle of stones. Bending down, he removed his glove and dug deep under the ash and logs. Even with the snow he could still feel warmth, telling him it had not been long since someone had been there. Walking around the campsite he found the trail he needed to follow. Leading his horse away from the campsite, he continued his journey, unsure how it would end when he finally found the one he'd been tracking.

With each step his inner tension grew stronger. He felt the need to quicken the pace but couldn't due to the steep slope leading along the ridge. He was forced to lead Sport across the rocky ledge until it widened out, skirting the forest and leading to the lake. Whoever he was following had done the same thing. Adam followed the lone set of boot prints and horse prints for over an hour.

Checking the sky, Adam knew it was well past lunch. He needed to eat and Sport needed the rest after descending the steep track to the lake. He knew of a clearing a few miles ahead, so mounting up he headed in that direction. Rounding a bend, he pulled Sport to a stop. He smelled smoke and food. Dismounting and creeping forward Adam discovered that someone else had gotten to the clearing first.

He tied Sport to a tree, pulled out his rifle and proceeded forward. The camp was empty but food was definitely being cooked in the small pot over the fire. The ground had too many rocks and stones to locate footprints, so Adam started to announce himself when a voice called out behind him, "Drop your rifle and gun, then turn around slowly."

Adam froze at the sound of the voice, his heart racing, but he did as he was told. When he turned, hazel eyes met blue eyes, and a shotgun.

"Ann."

 **Chapter 3**

"Ann." Adam repeated her name, hoping, in doing so, it would confirm that she was real.

Lowering her shotgun was all Ann could do. She noticed when Adam spoke her name it was a statement not a question. He wasn't surprised to see her. After a couple of awkward hello's, they now sat near the fire, Adam sharing rabbit stew and coffee with her.

Ann finally broke the silence. She set her cup down and glanced sideways at him. "You knew it was me before you heard me speak, didn't you? How?"

Adam stared at the ground, pursing his lips. "I've been tracking you for a couple of days now. I was on my way to Placerville when I found a trail heading toward the Ponderosa. At that time I didn't know it was you. I figured that out when I found your last camp early this morning. I saw what appeared to be a woman's boot prints. I couldn't imagine that you would be out here alone but you do seem to be a risk taker. When you veered off the trail toward the lake I became concerned. It's a path someone might take not realizing it's more dangerous in the winter due to the higher elevation and rocky slopes."

Ann looked away, frustrated and embarrassed. "When I crossed onto the Ponderosa I found the path to the lake. I knew you lived near the lake so I had hoped it would be an easier, quicker path. I was wrong." She looked at him discouraged. "I have to admit, Adam, I'm lost. I kept having a feeling I was being followed and I'm glad it was you. I guess what you said to me the last time, when I rode into your camp, is true. Do you remember?"

Adam frowned at the memory as he looked her way. Her expression was gentle and apologetic. Her blue eyes so big and accepting. He couldn't help a half smile. "Dangerous country for a girl to ride around in alone."

Ann suddenly stood, wrapping her arms around herself. She stared off into the woods, no longer able to face Adam. "Adam, I...I had to see you again. I've not been able to get you out of my mind since you left. I did say that I wouldn't forget you. I never realized how true that would be. I'm sorry for how things were when you left. I said some things...well, I regret now for saying them."

Adam sniffed and finished off his coffee. He had wanted to see her again as well because of the way things had ended but now he couldn't even formulate a reply to what she had just said.

Ann turned and waited for Adam to respond. When he didn't, she glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"You could say something, anything. I really don't know where to go from here."

Adam rose smoothly and stepped very close to her. His eyes pierced through her and his voice was husky and quiet, "Do you mean location-wise or conversation-wise?"

Ann stepped back and studied Adam's face. It was serious but his tawny eyes had gentled and contained a spark of humor. She frowned slightly then swung an arm out to rap him on the shoulder. "You…"

Ann never finished her statement and her arm dropped useless by her side as strong hands wrapped gently around her head and warm lips closed over hers. The kiss lasted only a moment but it was all the answer Adam needed. Ann had immediately responded back. As he pulled away he took a slow deep breath, and opened his eyes. Ann's pale blue eyes shone back and a soft smile graced her face. She reached a finger up to gently caress his cheek then wrapping her arms around his neck, she rose up on her toes to kiss him again. Adam's arms instinctively moved to her waist and drew her closer, their bodies melding together.

Gently, Adam moved his head to the side to rest against Ann's cheek, his warm breaths caressing her neck. Not wanting to break the spell her words were a mere whisper, "I've found a man I can believe in." She felt Adam grow tense and his breath catch. He drew back just far enough to rest his warm lips on her forehead then relaxed his muscles. Gently he trailed soft kisses down her cheek until their lips met once more. Breaking the kiss he moved his hands to her face, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her cheek. His eyes took in every feature of her face, finally locking onto her waiting eyes. His smile lit his hazel eyes with flecks of gold as he spoke the words they both longed to hear, "I love you."

After a long embrace, Adam guided Ann toward the fire. They sat side by side as he added logs to build up the flames for warmth. Ann warmed her hands as she brushed against Adam's arm.

"So where do we go from here?" She couldn't hide the smile this time.

Adam smirked. "Well there's a line shack about half a day's ride to the north. From there it's about another day and a half to my home. Placerville is about two days to the west."

They both laughed, then Adam became serious. "You believe in me?"

Ann knew what he was asking. Looking straight at Adam she didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes I do. After you left I thought long and hard about all you said about Tom and my feelings for him. I began to see that I was flattered that he would talk to me and tell me so many personal things about his life and troubles. I let my emotions get in the way of just being a friend to him." She paused to let the words settle. "I also thought about you, about how you acted the entire time we were together and how you tried to help me see the truth about Tom and me. Once I finally put all that together, Tom was gone. Only you remained." Ann rested her hand on his arm. She gazed at him, her blue eyes dancing. "I saw some things in you Adam that intrigue me, and with Tom gone I want to get to know you. You've filled my heart and I want to share that with you."

Adam held her gaze as he pondered her words. Slowly looking away toward the lake, just visible beyond the trees, he took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "I couldn't get you out of my thoughts either. You intrigued me too, Ann, and I wanted to stay and pursue getting to know you but Tom was too much of a ghost. You are honest, intuitive, a good listener. You're not afraid to fight for what you believe in or to defend yourself." Ann turned away and blushed at that but Adam lifted her chin to look at him. "You can also pour on the charm. And I like that as well."

Adam stood and pulled Ann up with him. He put his arm around her waist and turned to look at the lake then back at her. "We better get going if we're going to make that line shack by nightfall." He waited to see her response.

Ann looked into his golden eyes, hers deep blue with emotions. Her warm and alluring smile was all the answer Adam needed. He shifted to stand behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her as her head nestled into his shoulder. For a few moments the couple lingered as they watched as the deep blue lake rippled beneath the snowcapped mountains of Adam's home, both pondering their future together.

 **Epilogue**

Delicate white crystals began to drift down upon the two riders making their way across a tree lined ridge. With each mile the light fluffy flakes became larger and heavier. By the time they arrived at the line shack heavy snow was falling and it had grown dark. Adam quickly ushered Ann inside with the bags and food while he took care of the horses. He quickly set snares hoping to catch something for their dinner, or at least breakfast the next morning but didn't hold out much hope in the storm.

Inside Ann found logs already in the fireplace and matches on the hearth. By the time Adam came in she had a roaring fire going and coffee heating up. She sighed. Unless they caught something, dinner was going to be jerky and the last of the biscuits she had brought.

Adam quickly shed his coat and moved to the fire to warm up. He smiled at Ann then asked if the coffee was ready.

"It will be soon. When you said we'd stay at a line shack I imagined something about to fall apart with the slightest breath."

Adam chuckled. "No, we depend on these all over the ranch. We have to check property lines, move cattle, hunt, and we can be days from the main house. We check them throughout the year to keep them in good shape and stocked."

"Stocked?" Ann perked up. "I thought we were going to have to finish our jerky and biscuits for dinner."

"No, silly. Here," Adam moved to a metal box in the corner and lifted the lid. He pulled out beans and some peaches, as well as ingredients for making biscuits. "We can have these until I can check the snares. I was up here just a few days ago and added some of the stores I had with me."

"How timely," Ann teased and set the pot on the table.

He smirked back as he dumped the beans into the pot.

After their simple meal they sat by the fire and listened to the wind howl. Adam put his arm around Ann and felt her tremble. He shifted to look at her.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong, Ann?"

She shook her head as she stared into the fire. "I just don't know what to think about all of this. Two days ago I set out to find you and you found me instead. Now I've seen a small part of your world and I find myself wanting to see more of it."

Adam drew her close and spoke softly into her ear. "I'd like to be able to show all of it to you."

Ann pulled her eyes away from the flames to see Adam looking at her, a soft smile playing about his lips and his eyes roaming over her face. She recalled he had looked that way when he'd first seen her in her new dress. Before she could respond, he brushed his lips against hers, then continued to her cheeks and down her neck. She responded by wrapping her fingers in the dark curls around his neck and leaning into his soft kisses. A few moments later he stood and pulled her up with him. She drew near, slipping her hands under Adam's arms and up his back. He enveloped her with his arms and the two met in a deep, passionate kiss. Ann ran her hands through Adam's dark wavy locks while he loosened the clip that held her long golden hair, allowing it to cascade across her back. Outside, the snow continued to fall, leaving a deep, white mantle of sparkling crystals. Inside the cabin a beauty all its own was being created and nothing else mattered.

o-o-o-o

Tiny dust particles danced in the air like diamonds in the sunlight that filtered through the small window. Ann lay still and watched, mesmerized by the simple beauty of such an ordinary thing. Her eyes roamed around the small shack as the morning light brightened it. It was an ordinary shack in the middle of nowhere, yet there was beauty within its walls. Shifting slightly she felt Adam's warm body behind her, his arm draped across her waist.

Ann took a slow deep breath, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, feeling Adam's soft breaths warming her neck. When she awoke again her head was nestled against Adam's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as he breathed.

A deep rumble reverberated against her cheek. "Good morning." He brushed some hair from her face. Ann shifted so she could look up into his amber eyes, shining with so much love. Ann slithered up his body and planted a kiss on his smiling lips.

"Good morning." She drew small circles in the dark hairs on his chest as he drew larger ones on her back.

"You know, we'll have to get breakfast sometime today." Adam's voice rumbled beneath her again.

"Do you think it's still snowing?"

"No, not with all this sunshine, but there's probably a lot of snow out there."

"It doesn't sound like we'll be able to travel."

Adam started to reply when he realized how quiet and husky Ann's voice had become. He glanced at the window as if in thought, scratched at his chin then tightened his arm around Ann. "No, I'm not sure we will. If there's no more snow, we should be able to leave tomorrow."

Ann snuggled up against him as he rested his head on hers, both settling in for another round of love. Tomorrow was, after all, another day.

o-o-o-o

As the sun rose above the deep blue lake, changing the snow covered mountains into peaks of flaming golds and reds, a pair of riders made their way out of the hills and across the Ponderosa. They rode side by side, their horses and their hearts in rhythm.

The End

A/N - MissKitty4Adam has made a video on You Tube, "Adam Cartwright - Anne's Thoughts", that makes a nice companion piece to this story.


End file.
